The use of medical devices, and more specifically, implants, are known. However, the implants, once placed in situ, may dislocate or migrate resulting in damage to the surrounding tissue, or device failure depending on the type and location of the implant. Therefore, implants such as meshes, are frequently secured to tissue during surgery using surgical tacking devices or fasteners, such as staples, clips, tacks, sutures, and the like.
While current surgical implants and surgical methods perform satisfactorily, it would be advantageous to reduce the number of fasteners or tacking devices associated with device fixation.